


Bad Day

by eeelly



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Crying, F/M, Help, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Nalu Week, Tumblr Prompt, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeelly/pseuds/eeelly
Summary: Happy has a bad day - like one of the worst days ever. Natsu isn't there to comfort him, but Lucy does.





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Just do like I haven’t done it lol. It’s my first fanfiction in English so please forgive me for the mistakes :) I found the prompt randomly on tumblr and I had nothing to do so…  
> I did go out of the prompt tho, as this is more Happy-related than Nalu related. Sorry :')

“Charle!” Happy called, flying over to meet the female, white cat. Over the years, he didn’t stop liking her – he didn’t have any reason to, anyway. Charle just felt so right for him: she was so mature, beautiful, caring, beautiful, kind, beautiful, nice… had he already said beautiful? Oh well, she was indeed. He just couldn’t help but think about her anytime – he could say, after ten years, that he loved her just as much as he loved fish, and that was saying _something_.

“What do you want, dumb cat?” She replied, exhausted. It’s not that she disliked him, but… Sometimes, she couldn’t bear all those attentions. Happy was always there trying to make a move on her, even if she made it clear that she didn’t want a relationship, not yet. Wendy had tried to convince her more than once, but it didn’t work – she wanted to really, deeply falling in love with that blue-furred idiot before accepting his feelings.

“Do you want a fish?” Happy asked nicely, his high-pitched voice echoing in the hall of the guild as he pulled out his favorite food. He knew that wouldn’t work on Charle, but trying didn’t hurt anyone.

“Just get lost, Happy.” She said (of course), annoyed as usual. She flew away, not even looking back at the poor cat who was about to cry.

“Aye Sir…” The blue cat followed the order and spread his wings, flying until he reached the counter behind which Mirajane was working. “Mira-san,” he called, just to be welcomed by her warm smile.

“Happy, what’s up?” She asked kindly, even if she didn’t actually care – she knew the cat was really sensible, so she tried to be nice.

“Charle sent me away again,” he said, head down and depressed look. He hoped Mira would comfort him like always, because she was kind and nice and always took care of him when Natsu was away.

“You should give up, after ten years,” she said, colder as ever. Happy looked up at her in disbelief, his eyes showing how lost and broken he was. It was true, he had kept getting friendzoned for 10 years, but… How could Mira just tell him to give up? What?

“W-Why do you say that?” He asked, a bit shocked after her statement.

“Because she will never begin to like you, if you keep acting this childish. She’s too grown up for you.”

And that was it. This sentence broke his heart in a million of pieces. It could be true, of course, but… He didn’t want to admit it. And now Mira just went and told him like it didn’t hurt him like hell. He spread his wings again, leaving like tiny tear left his right eye.

*** * ***

_So what?!_ He thought, mad at everything and everyone. I _’m childish, so what?! I can’t be able to love someone just because of this? Bullshit._ He kept flying away. He went looking for Asuka, who was now ten. Ah, if she grew up! But she still enjoyed playing with him, and that really made him feel loved. He liked children – he actually hoped Natsu and Lucy would have one soon. Levy was pregnant already! Time passed fast, didn’t it? Happy knew it very well – just look at what a grown up man Natsu was now… Well, more or less. _Okay,_ he laughed at himself, _forget I ever said that_.

He found Asuka not too much time later, training. She wanted to be like her parents: a good shooter. She had talent of course, so she made progress every day. “Asuka-chan!” Happy called her, who was so focused in her exercises that she didn’t even hear him. He patiently waited for her – for 3 minutes. As she didn’t seem to care about his presence, he screamed her name: this worked very well, as the little girl screamed too.

“Happy!” She cried out the name, still a bit stunned. “You scared me!” She said then, laughing. Happy felt a little delighted at her cheerfulness, it made him feel like he wasn’t this broken. “What do you need?” Asuka asked after having patted the cat’s head.

“Just wanted to play with you,” he said, pleased to see her smile. He needed do distract himself from Charle’s behavior and Mira’s statement, and nothing could do better than Asuka’s company. He loved her – not as much as he loved fish, but he was like her big bro.

“Ah…” Asuka started, her smile dropping just like her head. She looked at the grass under her shoes like it was the most amazing thing ever. “Actually, I need to train and learn how to control my magic powers. So…” she stopped to look at Happy’s expression, which was just a little – a lot – sad, “I’m sorry, but I can’t play with you today. Maybe tomorrow?” She asked with a forced smile on her lips – maybe she felt a bit guilty, but she had to train anyway.

Happy lowered his head again, his heart tearing in pieces again. “Yup. Of course. No problem, hehe,” he said with so much falsity in his voice that even Asuka noticed how broken he was. She did try to apologize, but Happy flew away immediately before she could say anything.

Another tear escaped his eyes.

*** * ***

Happy returned at the guild hall, waiting for Natsu to come back from the job he took. He said that was something easy – apparently, he just needed to defeat some weak monsters and get the money for Lucy’s rent – so he didn’t need Happy’s help. Actually, the thought of his best friend’s words made him a little sadder.

“ _Don’t worry, I can do it even without you,” he said, a big smile on his face. “Just some shitty monsters and I’ll come back!” He added, cheerfully as always._

“ _But,” Happy began, his voice a little whiny as he really wanted to go with Natsu, “We always go on jobs together even if they’re easy. I wanna come too,” he said, almost crying._

_Natsu took him into a hug, and patted his head. “I’ll be back soon – look after Luce for me, will you?” He asked, and Happy caved in._

_“If you ask me like that…”_

It’s not that he didn’t want to look after Lucy, but he really wanted to stay with Natsu. Today, it seemed like he was nobody important, just a blue flying cat with no use. _Am I really just this?_ He wondered, another tear dropping down his soft cheek. Fairy Tail’s hall was full of wizards, but no one dared coming at him and asking him if he was alright.

“Happy?” The cat heard a high-pitched voice calling him, but he thought it was just an illusion – a false hope. “Hey, why are you crying?” The voice spoke again, and this time the blue cat recognized it and understood that it was real. Lucy was calling for him, she noticed him.

“Lu-shiiii!” He cried out, flying right into her arms and sticking his head into her breast. He felt the girl hugging him tightly as he kept crying. He should have looked after her just like Natsu had asked him to, but he was so worried about himself that he forgot… He almost drowned into his own problems and forgot about his only task. “I’m sorry…”

“What for? Idiot,” she said, but her voice tone wasn’t angry: it was soft. She was so soft – in any sense – and Happy couldn’t help but hug her tighter. “Care to explain why in the world are you crying? And why aren’t you with Natsu?” She asked kindly, and started to pet him in order to make him feel better.

Happy didn’t say anything, he just kept crying like a baby. He heard Lucy saying they were leaving and going home, and then he felt her walking. After a few minutes they arrived home – the one which once was just Lucy’s, but now also his and Natsu’s. He also felt the familiar scent of their blankets, which always smelled like vanilla.

“Now, now, Happy,” Lucy whispered, still petting him. She loved Happy – he was a member of her family, and one of her first friends. She couldn’t really stand him in the beginning, but they learned to love each other – and were now almost inseparable. “I’m there for you, so talk with me, please?” She said, just now breaking their hug to look at him in the eyes.

“Natsu’s on a job,” he began, sniffing as he tried to stop crying, “I had no one all day and I was sad.” He said, wiping away all his tears. The fur of his cheeks was now wet as ever – he didn’t like the feeling, but he would make do. “Ah, he asked me to look after you… I’m sorry I didn’t do that, Lu-shi.”

“Shut up, you idiot!” She said, a bit upset. Happy almost started crying again, but Lucy hugged him so tightly that he understood that she wasn’t mad at him – she was just _worried_. “I’m a grown up woman, you know,” she added, kissing him on his head.

“Well,” Happy dared to say, not familiar with the sad mood.

“Hey!” Lucy cried out, but laughed just after. He looked at the cat deeply in his eyes, and smiled. “Anyway, it’s not just that, isn’t it? Something’s bothering you, I know it. What is it?” She asked kindly, sitting on her bad and making him sit right on her legs.

“Yeah,” he admitted, down-mode on again. “I had a bad day,” he just said, touching his neck.

“What happened?” Lucy asked again, still worried.

“Natsu told me he didn’t need me,” he began, knowing that this reason was probably what ruined his mood in the first place. “And that made me feel pretty down. But then,” he continued, and sadness became frustration, “Charle sent me away and Mira said I should give up on her.” he said, and his tears started to fall again. This time, Lucy wiped them away.

“Why did she say that?”

“Because, and I quote, I’m too childish for her and she will never like me.” He said, and saying this out loud made it feel even worse. Hearing was already something, but saying it with his own voice… Ah, that hurt a lot.

“So what? I like you the way you are,” Lucy started, smiling at him in a comforting way, “And I’m sure Charle does, too. Moreover, if you give up on her Natsu will kill you!” she said, laughing and making him a bit scared, even if he laughed too. This wasn’t wrong indeed, Natsu would beat his ass if he dared giving up on his love.

“You have a point here,” Happy admitted. The pieces of his heart began to get together again. “Ah, since I felt heartbroken I looked for Asuka-chan and she turned me down as well,” he added, but didn’t cry. It hurt him, of course, but Lucy’s words made him feel better already.

“I’m sure she didn’t want to hurt you, Happy,” Lucy said, softly. “She’s been training a lot lately, she would turn down everyone. Me too.” She stated, feeling down herself this time, as she did ask Asuka to play but got rejected. Anyway, Lucy stretched and looked at Happy again. “Are you feeling better?” She asked, cheerful.

“I am,” the cat said, smile returning on his face. “Thank you, Lu-shi,” he whispered, hugging her again. He told himself that Lucy was there for him, and that she would always be – she loved her. Everyone did… Right? “Lu-shi?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think I’m useless? Do you think the others love me?” He asked, and felt a light punch hitting his head. “Hey!! What was that for?! It hurt!” He cried out, glaring at Lucy. Just when he looked up at her, though, he noticed her eyes were as upset as ever. A bit scary too, to be honest.

“The hell are you saying, Happy!” She said, staring and the exceed. “I’ll kick your ass in Natsu’s place if you keep saying this kind of things!” She stated, and even if he was a bit scared he also felt more loved than ever.

“If you can catch me,” he challenged, flying away before Lucy could reach him. They started playing around, both of them laughing happily.

*** * ***

“I’m back!” Natsu opened the guild’s front doors with a big smile on his face. He had accomplished his job easily, got his reward and run back home. He had missed Lucy and, of course, Happy – this was the first time he went on a mission without his blue friend, and it had been worse than he had imagined. He wanted to apologize to him soon. “Where’s Happy?”

“He left with Lucy,” Cana said, pink cheeks because of the alcohol. She approached him and used him to stay still, “He seemed a bit off, what have you done?” She asked, smirking.

“Absolutely nothing!” He answered trying to sound less guilty as possible. “Gonna look for him, bye!” He said, running away as Cana waved at him while the doors were closing. _Creepy_ , he thought.

He went home – Lucy’s and his home now. He blushed at the thought. He was used to sneak into the girl’s flat without asking for permission and without using the door, but now he lived there. He moved in with her, ‘cause they got together. _Ah, stop it Natsu!_

_He opened the door – noticing just then that he used it and not the window – and was about to scream that he was back when he saw the cutest sight that could ever lay before his very eyes. He couldn’t help but smile widely._

_Lucy and Happy were laying on the bed, hugging each other as they were beautifully sleeping. Lucy’s pink lips just barely touched Happy’s blue fur, and the exceed was comfortably snoring against the girl’s neck. They both had a light smile on their faces, as if they had laughed like crazy until they fell asleep. Which, Natsu assumed, was probably right._

Natsu silently – wow, when in the world was he silent? – went closer and climbed up on the bed, placing himself behind his girlfriend. He put his arm around her waist and felt her curling in his embrace, still asleep and still hugging happy. _Ah,_ he thought, _just how much can I love you?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed - and, once more, sorry for the various mistakes.  
> Would you like me to write another fan fiction? Maybe, a more Nalu related this time? Haha  
> However, feel free to critic :)


End file.
